ArchDevils vs ArchAngels
by Spirify
Summary: Angels and Demons are waging war against each other. Aisha, Princess of the Dark Realm, Elsword, Prince of the Light Realm. When the two end up meeting each other during the war they end up being separated from the rest and fight somewhere alone. Soon enough, Elsword overpowers the mage and doesn't kill her but rather talks to her. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Spirify : Hello~ New story :D

Elsword : Are you serious? You didn't even finish FG = w =

Spirify : Well, I'll only work on this when I've finished FG. I just had to write it down since it was a plot bunny Dx

So lemme make this straight and clear to you.

Aisha, Eve, and Rena are the ArchDevils, and they wear the IB costume archdevils okay xD? But they are wearing Ver. Dark, at least I think that's what it's called anyway. o w o

Elsword, Raven, and Chung are the ArchAngels and they wear the IB costume archangels.

And here are the classes~

Angkor - King of the Dark Realm

Aisha - Void Princess (Princess of the Dark Realm)

Rena - Night Watcher (Personal Guard of Princess)

Eve - Code Nemesis (Personal Guard of Princess)

Lady El - Queen of the Light Realm

Elsword - Infinity Sword (Prince of the Light Realm)

Raven - Veteran Commander (Personal Guard of Prince)

Chung - Tactical Trooper (Personal Guard of Prince)

* * *

Aisha blew a strand of her violet hair out of her face, a frustrated huff escaping her lips. She never knew how hard it was to be the princess of the dark realm. Even since getting the title of ArchDevil Void Princess from Angkor, she'd been assigned to be the dang princess of this silly dark realm. They were going to hold a war against the ArchAngels, soon, making her have to do more orders and goddamn work. The mage gritted her teeth and sat back down on to her throne, displeased by the many rows of soldiers before her. Her amethyst eyes were covered by a black and red mask while she wore heavy black and red armor. Her wings stretched out farther then most of the people and was dangerously powerful with speed and agility. No wonder Angkor chose her. Again, the princess let out another frustrated huff, crossing her legs before opening her mouth to command.

"Hello my fellow soldiers. Soon we will be encountering a war between the ArchAngels and we will show them what power us devils have! Their pathetic goodness will be the end for them while we know the true things of a human! We will achieve victory!" A massive roar of agreement ripped across the area as the demons and devils rose with their wings.

"Remember! Do not show any weakness before the enemy and always..." A smirk crossed her fine lips, "_**Rip them to shreds**_."

More cheers and shrieks sounded throughout the area, giving a massive headache to the mage. She pursed her lips and decided to end it quickly.

"You are dismissed!"

As those words escaped her mouths, the demons flew back down to the ground, waiting their turn in exiting to the corridor. All were eager to get to training and fighting, because that was the nature of a demonic animal such as they. As the last specks of black and red disappeared, the mage sat back down in her throne.

"Wow~ Aisha you're speech was amazing~!" Rena, one of the high veterans of the area said with a slight smirk, sassing her hips while her wings stretched out.

Her wings and combat power weren't as strong as Aisha but she could easily hold out for much longer then the others in a fight, making her one of the mage's personal guards and friend. Her hair was black and spiked up with a red clip, she also wore one of the masks of the demons. Her outfit consisted of the two colors black and red, each clothing was armor and very comfortable though seemingly uncomfortable from the outside.

"Indeed, it had given them quite enough motivation to continue training." Eve, another one of the veterans said, floating down from the ceiling, she was also one of Aisha's friends and guards.

The silverette was around the same strength of the elf, her wings having a bit more agility then the elf. Her two drones named Silver and Black floated around the nasod, humming gently. She had black short hair with a red crown placed atop, also wearing a mask to cover her eyes. She indeed too wore the sacred colors of a demon, black and red.

"Ugh, I hate this job." Aisha stamped her foot with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest childishly.

"Oh! Your just so cute~!" Rena glomped the poor mage and started suffocating her.

Aisha mumbled a few insults and tried escaping from the violent grip of the elf. When she found that she could do nothing, she slumped in to the hug and buried her face in to Rena's chest like a child looking for comfort in a mother. Rena giggled and patted the mage's silky yet spiky black hair, tied in to pigtails with a red hair tie.

"Come along Rena, Aisha, let us continue our training." Eve sighed and pulled the two apart, before gliding over to the special training room created by Angkor for the three.

Aisha sighed and floated after with Rena humming along side her.

* * *

"Elsword, it's time for you to do your speech." Raven muttered to the boy sitting lazily on his throne.

The said boy had white spiky hair with a translucent golden crown a top his head. He wore a armored-like-robe with golden and white wings. A dangerous and sharp sword stood at his side.

"Ugh, I know Raven." Elsword mumbled back, his crown shinning from the light from the ceiling.

Many Angels and Saints were present in front of him, eagerly awaiting the speech from the prince of the ArchAngels. Elsword was rather, the type that didn't care, he didn't even know why he was chosen as the prince from Lady El. But he couldn't do anything anyway except do as he was told.

"Welcome Angels! We who are pure compared to the devils that live in there wretched dark area! Soon we will be waging war against them and finally wipe their whole existence off this planet! Us ArchAngels with achieve Victory while the Devils will finally fall to their fated deaths, somewhere in Hell!" Elsword shouted out to the soldiers, standing up with confidence.

A round of cheers echoed off the walls as the angels rose on their golden and pure white wings. Elsword stood up and spreaded his majestic wings to their full lengths, getting lots of gasps and 'oo's from the crowd. He raised his swords, achieving another roar of cheers that ripped across the area as the Angels raised their respected weapons.

"Continuing training! Dismissed!"

The Angels yelled out a chorus of 'Yes!' before filing out the door in to the sacred hallway. When everything was silent except his two guards, Elsword slumped back in to his chair and let out another lazy sigh.

"Elsword, your the prince of the ArchAngels, can't you try to act at least more princely?" Chung, one of the veterans of the Angels, asked, a luminous crown standing a top his white hair that was tied in to a ponytail.

Chung was one of the strongest Angels in the realm, his agility and power in using grenades and cannon were extremely known throughout the area. He also wore white and golden armor, and had beautiful pure wings that made him in to the guard of the prince by Lady El herself.

"Yeah, be more princely short-stuff." Raven, another one of the veterans, laughed, his white hair also tied in to a ponytail.

Raven was also one of the strongest Angel's in the realm, compared to Chung and Elsword, his power was in the middle, slightly higher then Chung. His wings power was strong and his agility and strength also was known throughout the area, making him another one of Elsword's personal guards selected from Lady El.

"So what?" Elsword drawled out, rather bored of his home, he didn't want to wage war against the demons, he rather admired their blunt and forwardness, but couldn't do a thing to stop it either way.

"Let's just start training." Chung sighed and glided towards the hallway, Raven and Elsword following after shortly.

* * *

Spirify : Like it? xD

If I can, I would like some reviews on this ^^

Thank you for reading~ :D


	2. Chapter 2 Battle Begin!

Spirify : I never thought I would get eight reviews on ADAA, OAO

Thank you guys so much for your support~ xD

Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

The cool breeze of the spring leaves floated in to the Aisha's mouth as she floated up and down out of boredom on her wings.

"Princess, I can see the ArchAngels." Angkor said lazzily, sitting atop her head with piercing beady eyes, staring at the direction in front of them, "I think you should warn our troops."

"I know, Angkor," The devil princess rolled her eyes, knowing that Angkor couldn't see it, before turning to look at the troops, "Demons! We have spotted the ArchAngels! Prepare yourself for battle!"

They raised their weapons silently and rose upwards on black wings, flapping against the wind. Aisha smirked as the Angels arrived, twirling around before whipping out her wand.

"Hello pathetic _Angels~_" She cooed softly, the angel's glaring at her with distaste.

The mage surveyed them, finding them all boring except three. One boy with crimson eyes and silver hair, another with cerulean eyes and silver hair, and the last with golden eyes and silver hair. The red eyes bored through her mask, almost like it was actually staring in to her eyes.

"Hello inpure _Demons_." Lady El growled lowly, her light goldenish hair swaying in the wind while her piercing golden eyes stared in to Angkor's.

Angkor flew off Aisha's head and his demonic wings became larger, wrapping around his body. A black swirl whipped around him as he transformed in to his original body. A handsome male emerged with silky black hair and piercing red and black eyes. He wore the traditional outfit of the demons and stood by Aisha's side, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Hello El." A smirk flew on to his flawless face as he placed his chin on the mage's head.

"Angkor, could you not hug me during a battle with the Angels." Aisha grumbled sourly and looked up at the male, pursing her lips in to a thin line, "Why do you always turn in to a fat bat and then come back to your original form when you want to fight?"

"It's saving energy, dear. Besides if I turn in to a bat, it's easier to sleep in your bed."

* * *

Elsword looked disgusted at the male that was hugging the twin-tailed girl. Just hearing the words of him sleeping in her bed made a fire spark inside him as annoyance entered his mind. _Why do I care so much? I barely know her! Well when I fight, at least I'll be able to attack that jackass... _The boy muttered some in-audio words and waited till one of his men or the other attack each other. He watched as a girl with black hair tied in to a ponytail and a big chest stood next to the twin-tailed girl, apparently staring at Raven. Another one joined the other twin-tails girls side, one with short black hair, she was staring at Chung. _Common, I want to fight... Ugh, this is so boring right now..._

* * *

"Can we fight now?" Aisha asked sweetly to Angkor, her body itching for action, her eyes once in a while flying back to the crimson eyes that stared at her with interest.

"Wait dear." Angkor frowned and pulled her closer to him.

The mage pouted and pushed herself away from him, staying near Rena and Eve.

"How about I introduce to the Prince of the Light Realm and his two personal guards?" Lady El said cockily, hovering around the silver-haired boy, "This is Prince Elsword."

_So that's his name... _Aisha thought to herself as she waited quietly.

Lady El then brought over the other two the mage was interested in.

"This is Raven." She pointed to the one with golden eyes in which Rena giggled softly, giving a playful smile to him.

"And this is Chung." El pointed to the blue eyed one, to which Eve nodded her head, interest clearly shown in her face.

"Let me introduce mine then, El." Angkor grabbed Aisha and brought her over, "This is Princess Aisha."

Elsword raised an eyebrow but kept his stare on the girl. Angkor then grabbed Rena and Eve over.

"This is Rena and this is Eve." He pointed out each one to their name.

"Hmm, they look pathetic to mine." Lady El smirked confidently.

Aisha looked at Angkor, getting a silent message from him. In one second, she was in front of El, her wand at the woman's neck, a smirk on her fine features.

"I apologize. Who's pathetic?"

El gulped and growled, pushing the mage away roughly from her to which made Aisha laugh. The Angels stepped up in front of El, a glare coming from each of them.

"Don't underestimate my girls, El." Angkor said sassily, grabbing Rena, Eve, and Aisha's hand.

"Tch..." Lady El looked at Elsword, giving a silent message between the eyes.

The prince nodded, before swiftly appearing in front of Aisha slashing his sword down. Aisha narrowed her eyes and blocked with her staff, sending a kick to his stomach.

"He attacked the princess! All Demon's attack!" Angkor hollered, whipping out his two swords.

A massive roar of anger ripped across the area as the two crashed against each other in a furious engage. Elsword and Aisha were already busy exchanging blows against each other, each entertained by the battle, they hadn't even realized they were smiling. The mage zoomed quickly on her wings, slamming her wand down on to the sword in which Elsword blocked before flipping her over and using the back of his sword to push her away.

"Oh? Your good." Aisha smirked, whipping around as her wings beat steadily.

"You are too." Elsword replied back with his own smirk.

Elsword swiftly tore forward at the mage, narrowing his crimson eyes.

"_**Maelstorm Rage...**_"A frenzy of swords with light red-ish dust whizzed around the stunned mage, dealing small scars all over her body.

Aisha winced slightly, throwing her hand up as green poisonous gas wrapped around her, making Elsword unable to attack her for a short period of time. She sent five mini bats at him before hurling dark spheres of energy. Whirling around to spread the gas, Aisha held out her fingers and condensed hot energy at the tips. She fired, allowing plasma lasers to shot out and slice at Elsword's clothing. Grimacing, Elsword dodged the last three hot beams, summoning swords at the top of his head.

"_**Sword Fall!**_" The swords flew down in a straight line, stabbing through the thick armor that covered the mage's body.

Gasping, Aisha crashed in to the hard ground before her, waiting for Demons and Angels to trample over her frail body. She felt only the pain of the pebbles and dirt sticking in to her skin, and only the sound of the wind brushing by was heard. Where was everybody? The two so indulged in to the fight hadn't even realized they had strayed off somewhere. She stared in to emotionless crimson eyes, watching as he flew down at top speed with his sword, directly aimed for her heart. The mage closed her eyes and prepared for her end. She felt a sudden whoosh of air and then a warm body collapsed on top of hers, while silky hair almost caressed her cheeks. Elsword's warm breath blew on to Aisha's neck as he rested on her body. The mage opened her eyes and watched the Prince of the Light Realm rest upon her body, his wings folded in neatly and his sword tossed to the side. Elsword looked up and smirked at her, snuggling closer.

"Hey, what are you doing...?" Aisha mumbled, tired by the fight herself.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to sleep on your body." Elsword said slyly, laying his head back down.

"What...?" The mage muttered, using the last of her strength to try and push him away, "Your not going to kill me?"

"No, why should I?" He replied back, flipping their positions skillfully, making the mage rest upon his own body.

"Huh?" Aisha looked up puzzled, folding her wings back from the tiresome flying.

"You heard me. Now shut up so I can sleep." Elsword closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Aisha huffed at his rudeness, but was immensely tired that she almost just cuddled up next to him. She pouted and placed her chin in to her hand, flicking Elsword's forehead.

"Let me go then, you can sleep here by yourself."

The prince said nothing but tightened his grip around her. Aisha muttered a few in audio words and tried to keep herself from falling asleep. But the battle had used up so much of her strength that she could do nothing but collapse on to his chest and cuddle up for warmth before sleep overtook her body. Unbeknownst to her, Elsword had slipped the mask of her eyes.

* * *

Spirify : Oh~! Elsword! I just love writing moments of ElsAi, to bad I suck at Cheve...

-sighs depressed-

So answers to reviews c:

**Light15XV - **It's good? xD It's fine not being here~ I can always wait! :D

**Kirito13 - **I have added some action and adventure! And yes, I will kill someone... MWAAHHAHAHAHAHA! -gets shot by Chung-

**DerpyKanshii - **Thank you for reading as always ;D!

**Breathless Abyss - **Calm Abyss xD Now... -Fangirls with you- IS x VP = Best Couple Ever :DD I have tried to make it longer! Like 1k and 400 more words LOL! OMG ELSWORD! -slaps Elsword with giant cookie-

**HelloKitty55443 - **Well in the ArchAngels costume, they have white hair xD I think they would look good and yes Eve does look good in black hair ;D

**koryandrs - **Thank you! :D

**3 - **YEAH IS is LIGHT! I'm sure the world won't end xD -gets crushed by random falling truck-

**Guest - **Here is some more xD


	3. Chapter 3 Light Guards vs Dark Guards

Spirify : It's been forever since I updated...? -shot- I'm sorry guy just ran out of ideas for Forgotten Memories, I was going to update that one but like I said, I suck at Cheve . x . Forgive me Dx

Enjoy the next chapter of ADAA? :D... -shot again-

* * *

Aisha woke up groggily, rubbing at her eyes gently as the wind brushed her black locks to the back. Her mind still in a daze hasn't processed yet that she was still in the warm arms of an enemy. _Aisha... Hurry up and get away from him and then kill him... _The mage told herself tiredly, but she couldn't find the energy just from waking up.

"Good morning, grape-head. You slept long." Elsword opened his eyes and stared in to her amethyst ones.

Aisha widened her eyes when she felt air brush her eyes, quickly whipping her head around in a frantic motion for her mask. She covered her eyes from him while scanning the area.

"Looking for these?" The male teased, holding up her black and red mask with a playful smirk.

"Give them back..." Aisha answered grumpily, holding her hand out for the object while still covering her eyes with her hand.

"Nope~" Elsword said, bringing them as far as he could from the mage's arm distance.

Annoyed, Aisha summoned her wand and stretched her wings out to look threatening. The male mimicked her actions but his wings stretched out a bit farther and looked more grand then hers, making the female pout and fold them back.

"Please just give them back, poophead...!"

"How rude, that isn't how you ask for something." Elsword flicked her forehead gently, "If you say, 'Elsword is the most handsomest person in the world, I adore him so much!', then maybe I'll give them back to you."

"I don't want too!" Aisha huffed childishly and punched at his chest as hard she could, only to recoil back with slight pain.

"Well if you don't want them back, I guess I'll just break them." Elsword summoned a sword to fall down on the mask.

"Elsword is the most handsomest person in the world, I adore him so much...!" The female said desperately, holding her hand out for the mask.

Elsword smirked at her before handing her the mask, in which Aisha put on quickly. _She's a fun one to tease. I like her. _After the mask had been slipped on, the mage rolled out of his arms and stood up, stretching her wings out from the cramped sleeping spot. The soft and black feathers stretched out farther then before, giving off a menacing look along with the graceful beauty of the dark.

"Oh?" Elsword whispered, sitting up and gazing at her elegant beauty in her full height.

"...Just so you know, we're enemies. The next time we meet, I'll be sure to kill you." Aisha turned back to look at him, a mysterious look in her eyes.

"Till next time, Elsword..." Smoothly, she flapped her wings, feeling the air and becoming one with it before she soared upwards elegantly.

One single black feather floated down in to the hands of the male as the mage disappeared in to the sky.

* * *

"Hello." The male before Eve said in a attractive manly voice, "Let me introduce myself, I am Chung Seiker, the royal guard of Prince Elsword." He did a formal bow.

"Hello Chung Seiker. I am Eve, the royal guard of Princess Aisha." Eve spoke briskly, the nod of her head indicating a sign of greeting, "Prepare yourself for battle."

Multiple sharp black spears appeared and rotated around her as she levitated upwards. Chung swung his cannon around and aimed it at her, a blue-ish light swirling on the inside. Both narrowed their eyes before a large rip of shock-waves vibrated in to the air as two powerful attacks clashed together.

* * *

"Hi hi~! I am Rena, the royal guard of Princess Aisha~" Rena twirled around before crossing her legs and doing a courtesy bow, her black hair swaying to the side slightly.

"I am Raven, the royal guard of Elsword. Pleased to meet you Rena." Raven said in a deep but alluring voice, also doing a formal bow.

In an instant, two swords clashed together, nature's sword, and Hell's blade. Fake innocent green orbs stared in to sharp golden ones. A smirk twitched on both of their lips as they pulled apart and then rushed forward again.

* * *

"Iron Scraps." Eve flew forward, close to the male before extending out her arms and sending out scraps of metal from all directions, slicing at Chung's clothing and skin.

The guardian winced, forcing himself to slam his cannon on to the side of the Nasod, slightly shattering the armor around there. Eve flew back from the force of the cannon, using her wings as a prop to maneuver back in to her battle stance.

_Check Damage rate on right side of Nasod Body. _Eve commanded to her systems.

_System launching..._

_Damage checking initiating..._

_Right Side : 40% shattered metal and armor, electric system still in tact along with nervous system. Ability to continue fighting lowered to 60% percentage. Ability to last in battle : 3 hours._

The nasod mentally nodded and quickly blocked another attack from the male. She slammed Silver on to his stomach before creating Black in to a spear in her hand, slicing downwards with an immense shock-wave floating out from the power. _Aisha has been missing for 2 hours now. With her power it should be simple to knock out the Prince of the Light Realm, I do wonder what is taking her so very long... Well since the guard of the Prince is quite strong, around my level, perhaps Elsword is around Aisha's level of battling...? I shall think about this after I defeat this persistent enemy. _Eve sighed quietly as Chung reacted quickly to the spear, knocking it away and sending her tumbling along with it.

Chung watched silently as Eve regained her balance, her mask still shielding him from seeing her eyes. Curiosity filled his mind, an inside force begging for him to somehow take it off. _I first should defeat her before doing this, though it might take some time. Where is Elsword I wonder? He should be done by- _The male's thoughts didn't get to far before another attack was launched at him.

"Heh... I'll think after this battle." He muttered under his breath, smirking slightly as he reflected some more dark spears.

"Evoke!" Rena sent out a spiraling green ball, shooting an arrow in to it to make it explode.

Raven simply dodged it and shot out his hand, heated fire shooting out, scorching Rena's left wing slightly. With pain coursing in to her body, the elf launched green traps across the floor before jumping up.

"Gliding Strike!" Multiple nature explosions flew down in incredible speed, exploding in a burst of beautiful leaves.

Raven grimaced and blocked with his sword, having no time to dodge. A large impact came crashing down on his blade, pushing him back with immense force. Shock-waves vibrated in to his body, slightly numbing his muscles and bones. Almost as sudden as it had came it disappeared, allowing Raven to block another attack from the female. His movements were limited due to the traps around him, allowing only a small portion of space for the male to counterattack.

"Bleeding Slicer!" He jumped up and sent a crescent attack downwards.

"Ugh..." Rena groaned as she was slammed down on to the ground, the attack so powerful, she wasn't able to block it.

The elf flipped herself back up rather quickly and dashed forward, spreading out her wings.

"Furious Engage!" Quick silver flashes appeared, disappeared, and reappeared everywhere as Raven blocked each with difficulty, Rena only being a blur of black and red as she zoomed around with dangerous speed.

* * *

A cloaked person watched the two battles with interest from her glowing orb, shadows hiding her features in the darkness. Light blue flames disappeared and reappeared around the room, a mysterious but also tense aura coming off the male or female. Even in the dim light of the flames, one could faintly see the small smile that had twitched up on his/her lips.

"I wonder which side would win?"

* * *

Spirify : Random plot twist is definitely random xD Ah oh well, thank you guys for your reviews on the last chapter! :D

Anyhoo, answer to reviews~

**DerpyKanshii - **Low battery xD You think so? Hehehehe... No need to creep away :D!

**PikaChibi - **Thanks! Glad you got curious :D

**HelloKitty55443 - **I wonder too c: Next chapter is here!

**SmileAwai - **I love ElsAi as much as you do! :DD Sorry that it's so short T w T

**ShadisticArchdevil - **It does? xD I haven't, but I will soon! :D Thanks for telling what it lacks btw x3

**OrithiaWindBell - **It's fine xD Not everyone, only the ArchDevils do :3 ElsAi moment is sweet indeed, if only our world was as cool as the game world was xD

**BlueKnightX - **Not sure why IS is always the pervy one :o Maybe it's because he looks so good-looking and perverted xD

**AishaElementalMaster - **I decided to change their name in to Silver and Black for a change x3 Because it seems to fit their Devilishness c:

**Ephermeral Sanity - **Thank you! :D IS x VP -rants with you- I'm glad it was a tiny bit longer! :D I'm sorry for not being able to write long chapters, longest is probably 1k or 1.5k xD They can't be godtier but thank you so much for the compliment ! x3

**Guest 1 - **If you can, can you put a creative name next time so I know who you are from others? xD And thank you so much for reading! :D

**Light15XV - **Don't deny that you love Aisha, Elsword! I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU LIGHT! -rides on a sparkly rainbow unicorn with a chainsaw in one hand-

**Guest 2 - **Here's the next chapter ! :D

**Guest 3 - **Yush IS x VP is the best indeed! o w o

**Cierin - **Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
